1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved composition and process for making cross-linked high density polyethylene (HDPE) with certain cyclic perketals. Included within the useful cyclic perketals are a group of novel molecules.
2. Prior Art
Cyclic diperoxy ketals are disclosed in British Pat. Nos. 936,008 and 1,329,859; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,117,166, 3,579,541 and 3,763,275; and Japanese Pat. publication No. 22953/1974.
The cross-linking of polyethylene including high density polyethylene with organic peroxides is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,118,866, 3,436,371 and 3,846,396.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,371 describes the process limitations and difficulties in employing organic peroxides for cross-linking high density polyethylene. For example, it is pointed out that there is a small tolerance between the minimum temperature at which effective blending of the polyethylene and peroxide cross-linking agent may be accomplished and the temperatures at which curing begins to take place at a rate which does not afford enough time for effective blending and forming. To overcome this difficulty the patent describes the use of a modifier in combination with dicumyl peroxide cross-linking agents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,866 also acknowledges these same difficulties to be overcome in cross-linking high density polyethylene with organic peroxides and suggests a particular class of peroxides for accomplishing such a purpose.